


Underwater Atlantis

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gen, Gills, Swimming, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team, underwater. And what's the story behind their aquatic adaptations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2016 SGA Reversebang.  
> Jennytork has written a wonderful story for the art, [Of Mermaids and Atlanteans](http://jennytork.livejournal.com/704649.html)

click through for full-sized artworks

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/762872/762872_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/763130/763130_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/685535/685535_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/685839/685839_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/685572/685572_original.jpg)

 


End file.
